1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for processing hydrocarbons. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for processing a paraffin/olefin mixture in a fluidized catalytic cracking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluidized catalytic cracking (“FCC”) systems convert raw hydrocarbons into one or more products. One such FCC system converts olefin-rich hydrocarbon streams to predominantly propylene with significant quantities of ethylene and aromatic gasoline byproducts. In such FCC systems, olefins undergo high conversion levels, while paraffin conversions are substantially lower. Unconverted paraffins are typically recycled to extinction to a reactor that maximizes the ultimate yields of propylene and ethylene. Unfortunately, recycling the paraffins to extinction can result in a large buildup of recycle material, leading to higher capital expenses and/or higher energy consumption.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for processing a paraffin/olefin mixture in FCC systems.